Currently available refrigeration systems employ banded temperature control schemes that operated as either ON/OFF or LOW, MED, HIGH and required operational deadbands within their temperature control systems. Such systems include certain inherent inefficiencies such as having to run at lower than optimal evaporation temperatures in order to allow the unit to cycle off for a reasonable amount of time, as well as start losses and reliability penalties associated with starting and stopping a sealed system. In addition, internal humidity control is made more difficult due to off cycle time.
In view of these concerns, it would be advantageous to provide a refrigeration system that could provide a continuously modulated compressor, fan(s) refrigerant control valve(s), and/or damper in order to improve the refrigeration cycle resulting in reductions in the standard deviation of heat exchanger temperatures and compartment temperatures while also maintaining a higher percent run time on the compressor to reduce start losses. A higher percentage of run time would also be advantageous to improve internal humidity control.